


Meeting Him

by Jroseartmusic



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Falling In Love, Meeting someone for the first time, being shy, park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jroseartmusic/pseuds/Jroseartmusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When  a girl  meets a boy at  the park....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Park

You were at the park sitting in your usual spot. The bench under the big oak. All around you birds were chirping happily, enjoying this peaceful morning. Having a little brother and sister at home made it hard to find any peace and quiet. When you first moved here you stormed out of the house to find a quiet place to read. You wandered around the city a while when you caught sight of a park. The sounds of barking dogs and squealing children could be heard. You decided to take a walk. You saw the flowers were blooming, the wind spreading their sweet smell throughout the park. Then you saw it the perfect spot. A small wooden bench underneath a rather large oak tree. You sat down and closed your eyes focusing on the smells and sounds surrounding you. "Perfect" you mumbled to yourself. From then on you came here everyday after you got your morning coffee to read. Today was just another ordinary morning you got dressed . Said goodbye to your parents, your dongsaeng and your yeodongsaeng. Then you went to your favorite cafe down the street. You ordered your coffee then headed towards the park. You started reading getting deeply engrossed in your book. You had been reading a while so you decided to get up and stretch your legs. You were taking a sip of your coffee when all of a sudden something...or someone crashed into you. Your coffee spilled all over your dress. Your eyes widened as you gaped at the stranger in front of you. "jeoleul yongseohasibsio" they said. " What?" You replied not understanding what he said. You had only taken a beginners korean class and couldn't translate what he was trying to say. He looked down avoiding your eyes then mumbled something. "Speak up!" you said already agitated. "I-I'm sorry" he said still not looking at you. You studied him a minute taking in his appearance. He was very tall, he towered over you a good 2 feet. He was very thin,but had muscle. His hair was silver and was very wispy like clouds. He had a cute, young face showing he was at least 16 or 17. He smelled of shampoo and grass. You realized how long you had been staring and spoke up. "What's your name?" He shuffled his feet and didn't answer right away. Feeling the coffee seeping through your dress you got impatient. "Fine" you said turning on your heel and walking away. You had only taken a few steps when you felt long thin fingers grip your shoulder. "Choi Jun Hong" he mumbled loud enough for you to hear. You turned and replied " nice to meet you....sort of." You both stood quietly a minute then you started "so Choi-" "Zelo." You raised your eyebrows at him. He met your eyes briefly and said " m-my friends call me Zelo." You laughed a little and continued. "So Zelo you must be pretty bad at skateboarding if you crashed into me" you said while nodding your head towards his skateboard. Zelo looked down at his feet and didn't reply. You didn't let it phase you as you kept talking. " Do you skateboard here often?" He lifted his head and gave you a cute grin "everyday" he said. Your eyes widened a little in shock. You had been coming here for almost a month and had never noticed this cute boy before. "I've been coming here a while and never seen you." His cheeks turned dark pink contrasting his pale skin. Your head tilted curiously. "What is it ?" you asked. Zelo avoided your eyes again. Feeling bold your hand went up and cupped one of his flushed cheeks. "What is it Zelo?" you asked again quietly. His coffee brown eyes met yours and you found yourself getting lost. It seemed like hours had passed before he finally replied. "I-I've seen you here everyday ....r-reading." You broke out of your trance and replied "why didn't you introduce yourself then?" He took a deep breath but it still came our shaky. "Y-you are so p-pretty....I was shy..." He looked away trailing off. Your heart beat a little faster at the thought. Your hand reached up and moved the hair out of his eyes. "Zelo?" you said removing your hand from his face. He met your gaze with frightened eyes. "Would you like to have coffee with me tomorrow morning?" His eyes widened and he nodded quickly. You gave him a big smile and turned to go "goodbye Choi Jun Hong, until tomorrow." You heard him whisper " Yes!" as he skateboarded away.


	2. Coffee Date

You got up early the next morning to get ready for your date. You wondered if this was a good idea. You had only met this boy yesterday and you had asked him out. You checked yourself in the mirror one more time before walking out the door. You started worrying again. What if he didn't show? What if he didn't say anything the entire date ? What if you had no chemistry? You hadn't dated a lot of guys and the ones you did date didn't give you that warm fuzzy feeling. You weren't looking for much just a sweet, cute guy to sweep you off your feet. 

When you arrived at the coffee shop Zelo was already there. You took and deep breath and walked inside,head held high. You waved as you sat down in front of him. He nodded in your direction, staring at the table. You sighed frustrated. You were not going to let this be a disaster so you decided to say something.Then you got an idea, maybe he would talk if you pretended to leave. "Zelo if you don't want to be here with me then say so, I'm not gonna sit here and waste both of our time." You started to leave when he spoke up "wait!" You looked at him impatiently. "I'm sorry I really am...I don't... I-I just....I'm nervous." He reached over and grabbed your hand "Please don't go." Your eyes went wide that is the most you heard him say since you met him. Then you noticed how warm his hand felt on yours. You met his gentle eyes that were pleading with you. You nodded and sat back down. He started chewing on his bottom lip then began to speak. "How are you?" You gave him a tiny smile for his effort. "I'm good how are you Zelo?" You noticed as his cheeks darkened when you said his name. "Good." "Tell me about yourself, what do you like?" He seemed to ponder your question then he began to talk. "I love skateboarding and cherry tomatoes." You laughed a little at his answer. You gave him a little smirk and replied "maybe on our next date ill get you some." His eyes widened in surprise. You heard him mumbling to himself all you could make out was ".....date.....me....tomatoes.." You giggled at him before you knew it "you're cute" slipped past your lips. You felt your cheeks heat up. What was it about this boy that made you so bold? Before he could respond a waiter came over. "May I take your order?" You gave a small sigh of relief. "I'll have a hazel nut latte" you said. "Milk" you heard Zelo say. The waiter walked away towards the kitchen. When you looked back at Zelo you noticed him staring at you. "So tell me more about you" you said trying to break the silence. He looked off to the side. At first you thought he wasn't going to answer when he said " I like to rap." That caught you off guard. "Rap?" He nodded. You chuckled lightly. "You should rap for me." He seemed to consider this then grinned. "Come with me." You abandoned your drinks as he pulled you out of the shop. 

 

I couldn't believe how lucky I was. When I walked into the coffee shop I just knew she wasn't going to come. I had practically told her I had stalked her for a month. She made me so nervous when she walked in I almost fell over. She looked amazing I couldn't believe she showed up. She sat down and waved at me. I felt my heart rate increase. I probably should've spoken to her because she got up and started to leave. I didn't want her to go. Without thinking I grabbed her hand. It was so soft and small. It felt like it belonged in mine. I begged her not to go. She stared at me then sat back down. I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding. She started asking me about myself and interests. I couldn't think of anything interesting or cool. So I just said "skateboarding and cherry tomatoes." She giggled at me. My heart beat even faster. This girl was going to kill me. That's when she said " maybe I'll get you some on our next date ..." Next date. And right then, I died. She wanted to go out again. Thats when she giggled again and .........she called me cute. I froze. Me.Cute? I didn't know how to respond. Thankfully the waiter came over to take our orders. After he left I wasn't sure what to say. She tried to get more information about me. When I told her I liked to rap she asked to hear me. That's when I got a great idea. I would take her to the studio where the guys were so she could hear me rap. Finally I wouldn't look so shy in front of her. 

I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the studio. She seemed to be okay with me holding her hand so I didn't let go. When we got there I told her to wait outside for a minute. I went in and saw the guys recording. Jongup hyung noticed me and smiled. The others turned to see what he was looking at. Everyone but Yongguk hyung came out to greet me. "Zelo" Jongup hyung said. "Hi hyung." The others nodded. I took in a breath and began to talk. " Hyungs I need a favor." Himchan hyung spoke first. "What is it Zelo?" I hesitated before I continued. "I brought a date here to listen to me rap,could I have the studio for half an hour please??" Himchan hyung smirked at me. "Our little maknae has a date." I felt my cheeks heat up as I stared at the floor. I blushed harder as Daehyun hyung and Youngjae hyung grabbed my cheeks. "Aww little Zelo has a date" they teased. I should have known this wouldn't be easy. Himchan hyung started asking me questions. Yongguk hyung finally came out telling them to leave me alone. "You can have the the studio Zelo." I smiled then thanked him. Yongguk hyung made the others leave as I headed towards the door. 

You couldn't believe you we're standing outside a recording studio. This was not how you expected the morning to go. The date was going lot better then you expected. Zelo was really sweet even though he was shy. He appeared in the doorway and lead you inside. He took you to one of the recording booths and motioned for you to sit down.You raised and eyebrow at him but he just smiled at you. He went inside the booth then motioned for you to hit a button on the soundboard. A beat filled the studio and then you heard a beautiful voice began to fill the air. He spoke so fast you could barely catch what he said but it was so amazing you didn't care. 

When it was over you cheered unable to contain yourself. He came out and you threw your arms around him. " Zelo that was amazing !" You felt his body become tense then relax under your touch. Then his arms held you back. You looked up into his eyes. He stared back at you, one of his arms reaching up to touch your hair. You looked down at his lips. They looked so soft you cursed yourself for wanting to feel them. 

You both stayed still. You knew Zelo wouldn't make a move so you would have to be bold...again. You leaned up on your tippy toes pressing your lips to his. You closed your eyes and tilted your head to deepen the kiss. You felt his hand tangle in your hair and his hand grip your waist. You ran your tongue lightly over his bottom lip causing him to part them. You slipped your tongue into his mouth and it began to dance with his. 

 

I hadn't thought about what I was going to rap for her. It had to be really good I wanted her to be impressed. I picked one of the songs Yongguk and I had been working on. I sat her down and went inside the booth. I closed my eyes and rapped my best. When the song was over I saw her cheering. I went outside only to have her hug me tight. I never noticed how small she was in comparison to me. I wrapped my arms around her little body and hugged her back. She looked up at me and I melted. She was so .....wow. I watched as she leaned in and I had to catch my breath. She was going to kiss me. I closed my eyes and felt her lips touch mine. They tasted so sweet like candy. I kissed her back loving the feeling of kissing her. She tilted her head and deepened the kiss. I couldn't hold back anymore, I let my hand tangle in her soft hair. I grabbed her tiny waist and pulled her closer. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better I felt her tongue against my lips. I opened my mouth and tangled my tongue with hers. Our tongues danced for a little while then we needed to breath. I pulled back kissing her cheek, then her jaw, then I placed kisses on her neck. She moaned softly and I blushed. I gave her one last peck then pulled back. 

We were both breathing heavily. I tried to look down but she caught my chin in her fingers. " Thank you for today Zelo." I smiled at her and nodded. " I have to go babysit now but I will see you at the park tomorrow." She leaned up and whispered in my ear "I'll bring some cherry tomatoes." With that she walked out of the studio. I couldn't help the toothy grin that spread across my face. 

You walked back home grinning to yourself. You stopped at the market along the way. "Do you have any cherry tomatoes?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im thinking of posting one more chapter i really hope you guy are liking the story

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction ever i really hope its good


End file.
